Battlefield of Love (English Version!!!)
by Michelle and Kate
Summary: "A Knight's Tale" Romance Story! Includes Kate/Will, Adhemar/Vicky and Edward/Michelle! (and Jocelyn Bashing!!) Your wish has been fulfilled! *smile* Enjoy the english Version of our work!!


So, here it is! The english translation of our Fanfiction! Hope you enjoy it!!!!!  
  
Thank you so much, Ehlana, for your great translation!!!!!  
  
And thank you, Lina, for beta-reading this Fanfiction!!!!!  
  
You two do such a great work!!!  
  
THANK YOU!!!!!!!! *bighug*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
This fan fiction is a work of cooperation by two (!!) romantic dreamers who chose "A Knight's Tale" for their favourite movie, but did not completely agree with its ending.  
  
Will does not belong to that arrogant, shallow, egoistic (we could go on forever here….) Jocelyn but to a certain warm-hearted blacksmith.  
  
There is more about Adhemar than just an arrogant, perfidious, cold-blooded meanie. All he needs is someone to show him.  
  
Do you remember that scene at the end when Edward, the Black Prince, leaps up fervently and kisses his bride? We liked the scene so much that we decided to give the two of them a story of their own.  
  
So here we go…  
  
  
  
1 Battlefield of Love  
  
Chapter 1: A Taste Of Something  
  
  
  
Saying he was feeling uncomfortable would have been an inordinate understatement. And he had reason enough to be angry: he would be forced to see the whole bunch of bastards again who had cost him a considerable piece of his respect and who had dared to make a fool out of him in such a way. And as if that weren't enough, he was forced to smile politely – an order of his king who was well aware of the hatred that his First Knight felt towards that little blonde wannabe-knight. "Due to diplomatic relationships…" Ha! He was all but laughing…  
  
Adhemar rode a few feet behind his Lord and King, leading the French Army over the bridge that lead to the English sovereign's residence and finally entering the high gates.  
  
The coronation of Edward, the successor to the throne, was coming up and of course the King of France was invited to that occasion. After all it was his daughter who was to become Queen of England due to this coronation. Michelle had been pawn of the newly founded bond between England and France… then….  
  
Would it have been in his, Adhemar's, decision, Jean should never have sold a beauty like his daughter to that barbarian Englishman. But Jean and Richard wanted to seal their bond through their children's marriage…. What a waste.  
  
The knight looked around. The cheering crowd around him formed a gateway throughout the whole courtyard at the end of which the royal family expected them…. And of course by that peasant and his vassals. At this thought, Adhemar's mouth turned into a thin line and his eyes showed pure disgust.  
  
"Hail the King of France!"  
  
"Hail!"  
  
The dark knight had nothing but a contemptuous look for the crowd who was cheering and waving at his king and also at him. Scum…. Dirty peasant folk.  
  
"Ma, look! A knight! I want to be just like him when I grown up!"  
  
Adhemar condescended to a small contemptuous smile. Those pompous plans were so completely out of reach for that dirty little street urchin. The boy who had said the admiring words was approximately nine years old, with short brown hair and stood right in front of the crowd in his dirty rags to follow the parade with shining eyes. Adhemar was just about to turn away when he noticed that the boy had been pushed from behind and started to stumble…  
  
Clumsily, he staggered a few steps forward and could just prevent himself from falling with his hands. When he looked up again, he found himself eye in eye with the enormous black horse of the knight he had admired so much shortly before. Wide-eyed, he stared up to him, unable to move.  
  
`Dirty scum! ´ Adhemar held the reigns tighter, his stallion danced nervously. `Get out of my way. Naughty boy! ´ His eyes narrowed. He was about to ride on…  
  
***  
  
"That guy cannot really…." The woman whispered, more to herself than to someone else. She as wall as the crowd had also realized that the black knight had no intentions to ride around the boy or to stop and let him get up. She heard the boy's mother desperately cry out for him, but he didn't move. `Isn't anybody going to help? ´ Without thinking twice she jumped onto the street and ran the few feet over to the boy's side.  
  
Adhemar´s horse, scared by the young woman's sudden movement, rose onto its hind legs. The girl reached out for the boy and ducked onto the ground, protecting him with her body.  
  
"Damn…." A whisper ran through the crowd as Adhemar tightened the reigns again, trying not to fall, while he pulled the horse to the right instinctively so that it came down just next to the two crouching people. It was still prancing around, but Adhemar had it back in control.  
  
He turned towards his king at first to see whether he was all right and then rode up to the woman and the boy.  
  
"Out of my way, scum." Adhemar barely believed his eyes when he saw, who had been blocking his way.  
  
Kate rose and showed the boy to run back to his mother with a nod of her head, in whose arms he was expected happily. So happy was the mother that she did not notice the cold look in the eyes of her boy's role model.  
  
"Lo and behold, the little blacksmith." Coldly Adhemar looked down to Kate.  
  
"Why, the great knight still remembers me? I'm honoured, kind sir." She looked him right into the eyes. "You would have ridden the boy down without hesitation. Hadn't I recognized you before, I would have done that very moment. You arrogant swine!" Fearlessly, she took a further step in his direction, despite the fact that he was still on horseback and staring down to her with frozen features.  
  
"Hold your tongue, woman!" He hissed softly. Then he released his horses reigns, ready to ride on.  
  
"What?" Fiercely, she stood into his way and also reached out for the reigns to stop the horse once again. "You have no right to command me. Neither you nor anyone else has!" Her cheeks had become red and her hair had loosened from its knot and was hanging in her face. Without turning away from the black knight, she strokes the curls out of her face in a quick gesture.  
  
"Do you think yourself better just because you look down to us from the back of a horse? Do you think that your birth made you better than this boy or me? Not better, but only more arrogant! Bastard!" She spit on the ground in front of him.  
  
Another whisper was heard from the crowd, and then silence returned. The nearby people were shocked. The edges of Adhemar's mouth were twitching dangerously for a moment, but then he only granted the woman a regretting, disapproving smile.  
  
"Such words, from one like you? They should have had you buried with the old blacksmith, your constantly drunk husband, as it was custom in some countries. You are not worthy to merely clean my boots." With these words, he turned away and steered his horse around Kate, who stared after him with a venomous look. His words had hurt her, but she had expected nothing less. She didn't want to think about that, she would be at the ball tonight… she had promised William.  
  
***  
  
That brat. How could she dare calling him a bastard…? She, of all people… but he didn't have time to think about it any longer. They had reached the king. Adhemar and the king dismounted and faced King Richard and his son. Age and sickness had left their marks on the old king's face and it was obvious that the Edward's coronation was nothing more but a phrase, for legal reasons only.  
  
"Sir." He bowed his knee before Edward and his father. Although he did not really like the prince, he was willing to put on a brave face, if only for the reason of peace (which was something he could actually live without!). Then he turned towards Michelle. "Princess." He took her hand and led it with a perfectly elegant movement to his lips. "Each time I see you, I admire your beauty anew." A small grin grew on his face as he saw her blushing.  
  
"Well…" she drew her hand back. "You are charming, as always, Adhemar." Then she gestured towards her husband with a smile.  
  
"I have the honour to present you, King Jean and of course you also, Sir Adhemar, my first knight Sir William Thatcher.  
  
"Sir." William who had put on his brightest sunshine-smile, bowed to the French king and turned towards his former adversary. Now he was the one on top and could look down to that bumptious pest.  
  
"Sir." Adhemar´s features were cold, but he also bowed his head, just as it was appropriate. How much he hated that sunny boy!  
  
"Oh, I forgot, you two know each other already." Edward could barely suppress an amused grin, which brought him a soft poke from his wife. But as he looked in her direction, he saw her eyes laughing as well.  
  
"Yes, we have had the honour several times in the past, isn't it true, Count?" William enjoyed the situation so obviously that Adhemar could barely control himself.  
  
"Honour, blow honour!" He tried to look at least a little approving. Not enough that he had to look this "knight" in the face, now he had to be polite as well, due to the conventions. Bah!  
  
"I have not forgotten." He answered.  
  
"That I believe." William had obviously problems to hide his smile. `His sunshine-smile! ´  
  
Everybody was observing the two rivals who seemed to be measuring their power with silent stares. Michelle also realized the frightening glances the two knights exchanged. She took a step in Adhemar´s direction and reached for his hand.  
  
"Sir, I am confident that you will attend tonight's ball."  
  
"Reserve a dance for me, Milady, and you can be sure to see me there."  
  
"I…" She reached for Edward's hand. " ….I think Edward will have nothing against a dance with you, Count Adhemar."  
  
William rolled his eyes and thought, what a slimemball…. And whatever should Edward have said against it… he couldn't decline Michelle anything, after all.  
  
"Well then, you will be shown to your rooms now. I hope we will meet again in one hours time, to clear up several things." Edward squeezed Michelle's hand and King Jean and his vassals were guided into the castle by menservants.  
  
"Great, that's going to be fun…" William grinned towards Roland and Wat.  
  
"I depend on you, Sir William." Edward glanced at the young knight amused. Then he turned to go.  
  
"Oh, Sir William…" Michelle had almost forgot something she wanted to ask of William. "Please send Kate to my rooms before the ball." She smiled.  
  
"Certainly, Milady!" *Clicking his heels and saluting* "Dress her up well…." He thought for a moment. "… Well, but maybe not too much…. Milady." He bowed towards Michelle and Edward, laid his arms around Wat´s and Roland's shoulders and left with them.  
  
"Your knight." Michelle giggled.  
  
"Well, he is also your knight." Her husband caressed her arm.  
  
"Did I make him mine?" She smiled a radiating smile at him.  
  
"All right!" Laughing, Edward raised his hands. "You invited Kate?"  
  
"Is this alright for you?" Her eyes widened. Suddenly she was aware that she had made that decision over her husband's head.  
  
"Why, yes, of course!" He raised his hand and rested it on her cheek. "You shall know by now that I respect your decisions."  
  
"That…" she bowed her head and reached for his hand "…is something I'll never understand."  
  
She couldn't suppress a smile when she thought about her childhood, about everything she had learned back then… and what she finally received from Edward.  
  
"Michelle…" he kissed her forehead. "…. I know, I know. But you know as well that I cannot decline you whatever you want."  
  
"Yes… but sometimes, I forget." She smiled.  
  
"Sometimes I still see you…" he pulled her nearer towards him "…how quiet you have always been, a shy little mouse…. But I like you even more the way you are now."  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Kate!"  
  
"What??" She swirled around and her hammer fell.  
  
"Quiet." Will raised his hands. "What's up with you?"  
  
"Well…" She brushed her hair out of her face and took the hammer up from the floor. "I had an encounter with a certain knight."  
  
"Oh, let me guess…" Will crossed his arms I front of his chest and leaned against a column.  
  
"Yes, he almost crushed a little boy under his horse's hoofs." As if she needed it to express her anger and outrage, she grabbed a hammer and hit the anvil with great force.  
  
"Sounds just like him, that disgusting fellow." He came over to her. "You'll see him again tonight."  
  
She turned and faced him venomously. "I will not be there!" She looked down. "I cannot stand him. I'll be happy if I don't have to see him."  
  
"I'm afraid that won't work." Will raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What do you mean??"  
  
"Our future queen expects you in her chambers. No withdrawing here!"  
  
"I don't care!" She threw the hammer to the floor again. "I just can't see that…. that… I hate him!"  
  
"Now, now… such rude words… But, you're right he's an asshole. It would be a pleasure to meet him again at the jousting-court."  
  
"I cannot go there… and look him in his face. I don't know what I would do…" She approached Will with quick steps and settled herself in front of him.  
  
"All right… you don't have to practice with me as the victim. Anyhow, I'm afraid you don't have a choice apart from coming." He shrugged.  
  
"…" She looked at him. "Why?"  
  
"Cause you promised me to come, so… a promise is a promise. Furthermore, you cannot just leave me alone with all those spruced up nobles."  
  
Kate bobbed her head and stemmed her hands in her hips.  
  
"Jocelyn is one of those spruced up nobles…"  
  
"I know…." His voice sounded far from enthusiastic, but his look told her that he was not in the mood to talk about that now. Kate knew the problem anyhow. It was always the same: they seemed to be talking at cross- purposes. Probably, all Jocelyn would be thinking about for weeks was which dress to wear at the first ball, at the first joust, the second dinner… and so on.  
  
"I called Adhemar a bastard in front of all people." That statement reached its goal.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
***  
  
"But Your Majesty, she is just a common blacksmith!" Michelle's lady in waiting looked at her charge in horror, but the princess looked at her perfectly natural.  
  
"So what? Send her in now. We don't want to let her wait, do we? Send for the maids with the gowns." Michelle turned her back on her and Mathilda submitted to her fate.  
  
***  
  
Kate cursed will for what was about the hundredth time. Why had he done that to her? She would pay him back that one. The pompous ways and halls just were not her world. And then there was that old woman treating her like a leper… carefully, she entered the queen's chambers…. And did not trust her own eyes.  
  
All over the huge bed, covered with red velvet, and all the chairs and chaiselongues, there were several beautiful ball dresses and amidst the scene stood Michelle, beaming with joy.  
  
"Majesty…?" Kate got down on her knees.  
  
"Rise. I want you to refrain from that when we are alone."  
  
"As you wish…. I … why did you sent for me?" Actually, Kate had a certain idea, facing the splendid dresses, but she wanted to hear it from the princess.  
  
Michelle walked over to Kate and took her hands.  
  
"Well, you are attending the ball tonight and so I thought I might give you a dress."  
  
"Oh, well…I." Kate looked from the princess to the dresses and back again confused. But even before she could say anything more, Michelle had pulled her towards the bed with her.  
  
"I cannot wear those dresses now anyway, but I'm sure they will fit you well!"  
  
She strokes her well-curved belly.  
  
"But I cannot…" Kate quickly shook her head.  
  
"…Accept it? But of course you can!" She reached for a satin dress of grenade-red that was decorated with little gems along the neckline and seam. "This one! You'll certainly look charming in it." She handed it over to Kate who stared at it blankly.  
  
"It…. yes, it is really very beautiful. But I'm sure it had cost a fortune. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I just cannot accept it.  
  
"But why, I would have loved to give it to you. What do you think the young men will say when they see you in such a dress?" Michelle giggled. "Since Jocelyn is so busy marrying you off!"  
  
"Yes, I know. But I have told her before that I am not interested in the young men she introduces me to. Obviously, she did not understand me."  
  
"It seems you have not been clear enough." Michelle bobbed her head. "Although that's something I just cannot imagine." Now Kate also started to laugh.  
  
"So, will you wear it?"  
  
"I… I don't know, such a beautiful dress just doesn't fit me right."  
  
"How surprised do you think William will be; I'm sure he won't recognize you." She knew it was unfair mentioning the young knight. Immediately, Kate turned pink and her expression grew more thoughtful.  
  
"I'm sorry." Michelle lowered her head.  
  
"No, it's alright. I'm over that." Had her crush been so obvious? Even the future queen knew about it. An uncomfortable silence had occurred, until Michelle broke it.  
  
"Come on, try it on at least."  
  
"Well, fine…" Not that she had another choice… Kate undressed and let Michelle help her trying on the dress. She could not attend a royal ball in her dirty rags from the smithy.  
  
"Oh, you look wonderful!" Michelle seemed pleased and Kate turned around, smiling cautiously. The princess pushed her in front of the huge mirror and Kate herself was surprised at who looked back at her…. certainly not a widowed blacksmith.  
  
"So? Tell me, will you wear it? I'd be so happy to have a friend at my side tonight." She took Kate's hand and smiled at her expectantly. Kate swallowed. Of course she had realized that she got along well with the future queen, but being referred to as a friend from her….  
  
"Alright, I'll be there. Is… this evening something special for you?" She had always thought that Michelle would be attending banquets like this at least once a week.  
  
"Well, Edward is going to announce the upcoming birth of the successor to the throne." Michelle lowered her head.  
  
"But why so late?" Kate didn't fully understand why they hadn't announced it earlier.  
  
"Because… because it didn't go well once before already and we did not want to raise the people's hope to early…"  
  
"Edward hasn't even ascended the throne at all and you are already talking of a successor… but you're certainly right." She took Michelle's other hand and squeezed it softly. "It is wonderful that everything went well so far. I'm very happy for you, Majesty."  
  
"Thank you. I can rely on seeing you tonight then?"  
  
"Yes." Kate smiled warmly.  
  
"Shall I send a carriage to pick you up?"  
  
"Oh, no, please don't!" She raised her hands in a defensive gesture. "Whatever will the people in my quarter think of me? They are gossiping about me anyway."  
  
"If that is what you wish." Michelle stepped back.  
  
"It's better this way. Your Majesty is very generous." She bowed and then started to take the dress off again. "If you will excuse me now, I will be busy until tonight."  
  
"Of course. I did not want to hold you back, Kate."  
  
"No, I didn't mean it that way. I am honoured having been allowed to be here." Kate curtseyed. "It is just, I still have a horse to shoe." Kate grinned.  
  
"Oh… of course." Michelle also curtseyed elegantly and the liking between the two women was obvious in their looks.  
  
"Come a little bit earlier tonight, will you? We'll be taking care of your hair and dress then."  
  
Kate nodded and left the chamber. As she closed the door behind her and turned to the hallway absent-mindedly, all she saw for a moment was black. Shocked, she let out a little scream and stumbled a few steps backwards. She felt that hands closed around her shoulders to hold her and she looked up bewildered. When she realized whom she had run into, she caught her breath.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Exactly. Me." Adhemar´s grip around her shoulders tightened until he suddenly pushed her away.  
  
She was just able to catch herself with her hands before falling. At once, she rose again and looked at him full of hate.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? I am here by explicit wish of…."  
  
"I don't give a damn by whose wish you are here. You're in my way." He took a further step in her direction. "And now, there is no audience around to help you."  
  
"So what?" Obviously, this unveiled threat barely impressed Kate. "Go on, hit me. I would expect that from you, hitting women. I may not be noble," she all but spat the last word out "but at least, I have honour, something you will never have."  
  
For a moment, cold silence ruled the hallway. Adhemar and Kate looked straight into the others eyes, searching for a way to hurt the opposite with words. Finally, Kate couldn't believe her ears when she heard the black knight's dark, disdainful laughter.  
  
"You, who are not even worthy to brush the dust off my boots, is talking of honour? That's ridiculous." His green eyes pierced her and Kate felt as if she was bursting with anger. She had known very well why she didn't want to meet him again. Without thinking, she stepped back when he came closer, seeming to smash her against the wall with his mere presence.  
  
"Now go."  
  
"Yes. I will go. But as soon as the princess demands my company again, I will return." Defiantly and with all her pride, she raised her head and looked up to him…. He was so very tall… he didn't have to be on horseback to look down to her and suddenly, she felt very small and meaningless, although she silently cursed herself for that emotion…  
  
Adhemar angrily stared after her for a couple of seconds and then turned towards the door. `That little bitch hadn't seen anything yet! She isn't even worth enough to be spat at. ´ a silent but stone-cold smile showed on his face. He raised his hand to knock, but hesitated for a moment. `She isn't worth enough to even think about her. ´ with this thought, he banned every thought of Kate from his mind and felt a deep satisfaction grow.  
  
***  
  
"That bloody…." With a bang, Kate smashed the heavy oaken door behind her close; she didn't care about who might have heard her or what her neighbours might be thinking. "I…" she took her hammer. If he only came into her reach now… Furiously, she smashed the hammer onto the anvil (cheap anti-aggression-therapy, a smithy, isn't it?) just before throwing it into a corner the next moment. Tears of anger were flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Umm… Kate?" Wat had opened the door carefully and peeped inside. He had seen his comrade coming back from the palace so infuriated.  
  
"Wat…" she sniffed and dried her tears with her sleeve. "Come in."  
  
The redhead did as he was told and closed the door behind him. "Doesn't have anything to do with the princess that you're so angry, does it?" He raised his brows.  
  
"No…" she made a dismissive gesture and went searching for her hammer. "I met Adhemar… how can a living being be so unfathomably evil? And tonight, I'll have to see him again…" She swung her hammer around with much more force than necessary.  
  
"Ah, well… y´know, I could live with that." Wat sat down onto the anvil and dangled his legs until he saw Kate's puzzled expression. "Well, think of the food, all the wonderful food!! You can eat you fill there, Kate! I mean with real fine food, the good stuff! He added, explaining. "You going to bring me some???" His pleading grin made her smile involuntarily.  
  
"Why aren't you with Will?"  
  
"Oh, he's attending that `meeting´ with Edward. So? Will I get some of the fine stuff?"  
  
***  
  
"No, Michelle, it is true: things haven't changed so much at the French court. Do you miss your home?" Adhemar looked at Michelle, who was sitting onto a sofa next to him, in a questioning way. He had taken her hand and just as she wanted to draw it away, a part of the wall slides aside and Edward entered the room.  
  
"Michelle, I wanted to see you before the meeting begins…" That was when he noticed that his wife was having company. Adhemar rose to bow to the future king, saying with a smile: "I see that the secret passages are hidden as well in England as they are in France."  
  
"All of which you certainly are familiar with, Count." Edward was eyeing the other man carefully.  
  
"Oh, not all of them, of course, but enough." Adhemar returned and his face was as cool and bare of emotion as the King's. He took Michelle's hand and bowed to her. "I'm going to leave you now, Milady. Milord." He went to the door, but hesitated and turned to Edward. "The meeting is to begin soon. It wouldn't make the best of impressions if the host were absent." Then he left and closed the door behind him. Still, he was convinced that marrying a beauty like Michelle off to that Englishman was sacrilege.  
  
Michelle had lowered her head.  
  
"He… he told me about home… I haven't been there for two years …and…"  
  
She looked up startled when Edward suddenly stood directly in front of her.  
  
"I hope that I did not disturb you."  
  
"But no!"  
  
"Well, I think Adhemar would have seen that in a different light."  
  
"Maybe…" she looked up to him. "He didn´t want me to marry you."  
  
Edward nodded slightly.  
  
"And you didn't want to also."  
  
Her posture hardened.  
  
"It never mattered for me what I wanted. It was irrelevant. I have to… I had to fulfil my duty."  
  
"Fulfil your duty…" Edward looked to the floor.  
  
"But it is so much more than that by now!" She leaned against him and looked up to his face from below.  
  
"I know… but sometimes, it's hard to believe…"  
  
"Believe what? That I love you? But I do." Her hand found his and caressed it softly. "Otherwise, I would never do this." She reached up to find his lips. Ever so softly, her lips touched his chin and then, his lips, hesitating as if expressing a question. It was a soft kiss, full of love. "I love you, Majesty. But so much more I love the man that you are for me."  
  
Edward strokes her back and returned her kiss playfully and then he pulled her towards him and held her tightly. He had loved her from the very first moment on, when she had been standing before him, so insecure, so vulnerable and so beautiful. He had hated being forced to marry her, hated it due to the fact that she hadn't felt more than respect for him. He still remembered the first words she had said to him: "Milord, I am honoured to be made your wife today." She hadn't looked into his eyes, but had been standing before him in a deep curtsey.  
  
"Look into my eyes, please." He whispered.  
  
Slowly she released herself from his hug and looked at him bewildered. A questioning smile was on her lips.  
  
"I wish that you never again do something just because you think it is your duty. And I wish that you never looked at me with just respect, but with love. Do you understand? It… it had hurt so much, knowing that you felt nothing more for me than respect and the admiration you had been taught to feel while all I wished was that you would look at me so lovingly as you are looking now." He rested his right hand on her cheek and caressed her cheekbone softly.  
  
"Michelle…"  
  
Silently, she cuddles up against his hand and looked up to him smiling.  
  
After a while, she let go of him. "Didn't you want to attend a meeting, Majesty?" She asked teasingly.  
  
"Wanting is out of question." He smiled a little longingly.  
  
"Would you like to visit me into my chamber after the ball?" She blushed asking this question. "Mathilda is going to fetch me at ten anyway. She says the ball would be far too exhausting for me."  
  
He smiled and bowed towards her ear and whispered:  
  
"There is nothing I would like to do more than that."  
  
She blushed a little more and when he finally turned to leave the room, she refused to let go of his hand…. How could she ever make clear to him that she would do anything for him…? Anything.  
  
***  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"What." Kate and Wat whirled around startled, but relaxed again at once.  
  
"Vicky…"  
  
The young girl grinned broadly and came closer.  
  
"Way cool action, Kate, I have to admit…"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kate asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, early this morning! Boy, I hope I won't be that forgetful later…" She held her forehead in fake desperation.  
  
"Oh, don't you talk about that arrogant bastard!"  
  
"Why, he looked quite good to me." She bobbed her head and smiled at Kate.  
  
"You can't be serious. I hate him!" Kate's glance darkened.  
  
"No, not really. But your reaction was so very brave!" Vicky hopped onto the shelf that bore the forging tools, receiving a disapproving look from Kate.  
  
"That asshole has almost ridden down a little boy!"  
  
"Yeah, he didn't look like Mr. Nice Guy at all." Vicky brushed a resistant reddish-brown curl out of her eyes. "I shouldn't let him catch me." She grinned at Kate, awaiting the friend's reaction to her words.  
  
"What do you mean, catch you?"  
  
Yes, that was exactly as Vicky had expected.  
  
"Well tonight, at the ball. You don't really think that I would miss that! Many wealthy bigwigs and lots of brilliant food and…"  
  
"Mentioning the food…" Wat interrupted, but Kate cut him off.  
  
"You are not going to the ball! I'll be there, too, tonight! By request of the future queen." Shouting the first sentence angrily, Kate grew quieter at the second.  
  
"See, I'm perfectly all right then, Katie-Sweetheart! See you tonight then!" With these words, she jumped off the shelf and was gone within the blink of an eye.  
  
"VICKY! Come…the hell…back…."  
  
Kate turned towards Wat and shrugged helplessly. "She can't go there…"  
  
Wat mirrored her gesture. "You know her. She can, and she will."  
  
"But what if she gets caught, she'll… there are guards and…and…"  
  
"Nah, Vicky will be alright" He made a gesture of dismiss.  
  
"You cannot really support her in this! The King, I mean the future King, is of course good and has a weakness for us common people, but even he won't just accept her stealing from his guests!"  
  
"Well, she shouldn't get caught then."  
  
"I cannot believe that you are so cold…"  
  
"Ooooh, yes. Cold meat wouldn't be bad either."  
  
"Awk! Why am I talking to you…"?  
  
***  
  
"Oh, Kate, you look fantastic." Michelle took Kate's hands and looked at her from head to heels, constantly followed by the disapproving glance of Mathilda.  
  
Michelle was right. The dress they had chosen in the morning suited the blacksmith perfectly and emphasized her femininity in a way that none would have imagined. The queen's maids had done her dark hair into an ornate style and only one single curl framed her features.  
  
"Majesty honours me with that compliment, but I am nothing compared with my Queen."  
  
Michelle shook her head determined and laughed: "I'd call you a serious competitor." The Queen herself was wearing a dress of dark blue, embroidered with gold, which was hiding her belly, but not completely. On this evening, there should be no more covering up. Her hair was partly tied into a knot and partly it was flowing down her white shoulders and her neckline. On top of her hairdo, the Queen of England's shining diadem was gleaming in the bright light.  
  
"I am so very grateful, I do not know what to say…" Kate looked down at herself once again in the mirror. "[] I had never thought that I could look like this." Quickly, she wiped the tears from her eyes, before the Queen could notice them. "This is so kind of you… I mean, you are generous, Majesty. I have no idea how to thank you; I don't have anything you might want… I mean, I cannot really craft a weapon for you." She smiled nervously.  
  
"I am happy that you like yourself this way. And you owe me no thanks, I am very happy to see you at the banquet."  
  
Kate nodded. Somewhat embarrassed she tugged at her dress. It was unused and she felt strangely naked although she was fully dressed. In spite of that, for the first time in her life, she felt elegant, which was what made her feel nervous in the first place. She so hoped that she would not make a fool out of herself. Before her mental eye, she could almost see herself fall down the stairs because she was not used to walking in these kind of shoes.  
  
"Kate, you really look beautiful; you don't have to be afraid, everybody will find you enchanting and nobody will notice that you are not noble, if that is what you fear."  
  
Michelle came closer and rested a hand on Kate's shoulder in a calming way. "And if it happens anyway, don't forget that you are there by demand of the future King and Queen of England."  
  
Kate didn't dare to answer for her eyes were filled with tears of emotion again.  
  
"Majesty should come now. The ball is about to begin." Mathilda had listened to the whole conversation and had to hold herself back strongly. That little blacksmith certainly was not the right company for her darling Michelle. She could be nothing but bad influenced.  
  
"The King told me to pick up the La…" Will had peeped into the room after a brief knock and the very moment he saw Kate, his mouth dropped opened and remained in that position.  
  
"What do you think you are…!"? Mathilda started, indignant by that attack towards the Royal Chambers, but Michelle interrupted her.  
  
"Oh, Sir William, please come in…"  
  
"Isn't he already…?" Kate murmured, trying to ignore the feeling of being nervous in her stomach. Unsecured, she was still standing in front of the mirror and felt the disapproving look of the lady-in-waiting. Her restless hands were stroking the dark velvet for she didn't know what else to do with them. She felt so ridiculous and desperately wished for the floor to open up in front of her so that she could hide somewhere. Kate had known that she would be forced to go outside of this chambers in that dress that made her feel so vulnerable and that thought had made her feel sick, but the fact that Will's presence alone was enough for her to feel completely uncourageous and helpless hit her by surprise. `Whatever am I doing here? ´ She turned to the window. `I'm presenting myself to the mock of the crowd and will be laughed at. ´ She held the curtain tightly. `Why all that? There's no use to it´ Will would never notice her, not that way. What had she hoped for? She could imagine, without looking, how Will deeply bowed in front of the Queen only while saying "Majesty, your husband awaits you." Kate's first thought at this was `Oh, Jocelyn has trained him well. ´  
  
"Wow, Kate, you look… fantastic."  
  
The words proceeded in Kate's head slowly. Had he just said her name in correspondence with good looking? Surprised, she turned around and noticed that Will was in fact looking at her. She felt the blood streaming into her face and something starting to hammer inside her head.  
  
"Tha…thank you." She didn't dare to look into his bright blue eyes. Minding her current state of emotion, she would probably break out in tears. For a moment, a strange silence filled the room. Michelle observed Will's glance with interest, since he was obviously unable to let it switch from Kate again, and as well she observed Kate's reaction to that glance. Things became much clearer to her in that moment.  
  
"Majesty shall keep in mind to not exhaust herself too much." The situation was interrupted when Mathilda took the word (of power) and looked at her Queen warningly.  
  
"Yes Mathilda, I will not forget." Michelle smiled.  
  
"You should not let His Majesty wait." The older woman reminded her with a strict expression.  
  
"Hey, she's the Queen after all and Edward can wait a little bit, it's worth it, after all. " He winked at Michelle while Mathilda caught her breath, shocked. (How could this peasant boy dare to just wink at the Queen???)  
  
"I will come in a few minutes. Would you be so kind to inform my husband, Mathilda?"  
  
When the lady-in-waiting left, Michelle turned to Kate who was still standing near the window. "I have to go now." She bowed towards the smith "And don't you ever forget that you are here because I wished it and that you look fantastic. Even Will thinks the same!" she whispered. Then she bid her goodbyes to Kate and William.  
  
"Well, then it seems to be my task to guide this young, beautiful lady to the ballroom." Will offered her his arm.  
  
"You…" Kate was searching for words while her thoughts were whirling around in a way that made it unable for her to think clearly. "You cannot mean that." With a short nod, she laid her hand on top of his arm.  
  
"But of course, you look good tonight."  
  
`Well, that, at least, sounds more realistic." She didn't know what she preferred: him making a compliment or him being earnest.  
  
"Your hands are cold as ice." Will said.  
  
"You're a sharp one, aren't you?"  
  
"Well, that's probably the excitement." Slowly, they walked down the hall towards the ballroom. She was walking next to him… holding his arm… It felt so good, so safe… like in her dreams.  
  
"What are you thinking, Kate?"  
  
`Oops…´  
  
"Nothing special… just about how I will manage to survive tonight."  
  
"Oh no, you'll be fine."  
  
How desperately she hated that "buddy"-tone!  
  
"Yeah, I'm a big girl." She tried a grin and failed.  
  
They approached the ballroom. The voices grew louder. More worrying. She felt the sudden urge to hide behind one of the tapestries.  
  
"Ah, there you are!"  
  
`One more reason to run and hide…." Kate twitched back at the sound of Jocelyn's voice involuntary. Will's "beloved" was waiting impatiently near the door.  
  
"Hurry, will you! The King and Queen will arrive soon, we have to be at the head of the table by then."  
  
Kate became aware that she was still holding Will's arm…  
  
Hastily, she let go and stepped back. How much she wanted to turn and leave, get rid of that dress and return to her smithy.  
  
"Kate! You look wonderful!" Jocelyn took her hands excited, but let go again quickly to take Will's arm. "Doesn't she look just beautiful?" she beamed at Will.  
  
"Yes." He bowed towards Jocelyn and pulled a couple of white feathers out of her hair. "But you do as well." He whispered into her ear. Kate looked down, desperately wishing that she were somewhere far, far away.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Jocelyn squeaked. "Hey, do you have any idea how long it took me to get the hairdo that way?"  
  
"Sorry, I…. (Just thought for a moment that you had been for a walk into a henhouse earlier, but wait – he really couldn't say that, could he?) Just think that you look even more beautiful without them."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, much more natural."  
  
Jocelyn eyed him sceptically. "Let's get going, otherwise we will arrive after the royal couple, how embarrassing would that be? Kate?" She turned towards the blacksmith once again. `It's just this night, just this night, then never again, never again. You will make it, Kate. ´ the woman thought.  
  
She followed Will and Jocelyn towards the ballroom… and wanted to leave it again at once, but she forced herself to be strong. With her head lowered, she walked through the pathway the crowd had formed, passing so many people. The future King and Queen would be walking the very same way a couple of minutes later…. `Oh, Kate, however could you get in a situation like that…´ Then and again, she dared taking a glimpse to one side or another, only to look to the floor again the next second until… what was that? She knew that redhead who was hiding behind the brocade curtains… `Vicky… as if she weren't fed with trouble already…´ While Kate desperate, they had reached the end of the path.  
  
"Kate, the Queen wants you to take seat next to her." Will whispered and pointed to a chair at the table.  
  
***  
  
Vicky looked around. Sneaking her way into the ballroom had, of course, not been a problem for a pro like she was and now, she was excited on how things would come out and what would be her profit. She started at the sound of the fanfares announcing the arriving of the French King. There he was…. That strange black knight she had seen in the morning. An impressing stature he had, that was for sure. His arrogant features made her understand Kate's dislike for him. That was the moment when she realized that she had to avenge Kate. Kate would possibly kill her, she knew, when she heard about her stealing something from the black knight, but then again, there was a challenge she could not resist. She observed Adhemar carefully. He didn't wear much jewellery which, of course, was below him. A signet ring, proving his noble origin… `No, I shouldn´t push it too far…´ she thought. Her glance moved on until it stuck onto a dagger, hanging from Adhemar´s side into a black sheath. Its handle was embroidered with numerous gems and had an air of wealth around it that Vicky's fingertips began to tickle. Yes, that was it…. the object of her desire. That dagger would be hers… for Kate… and for a full stomach! Happily, she rubbed her hands. That was good, a real challenge. That man didn't look like an idiot. Of course, she would have to work hard this time, but there was nothing she could not do. Besides, she just loved a good challenge. Looking over the heads of the cheering crowd, celebrating the arrival of the French nobles, she saw Kate sitting at the table and giving her a warning look. She answered with an adequate gesture, showing her that she did not have to worry and ignored her afterwards. Before she would be going to work, she wanted to take a glimpse at the young royal couple. Vicky searched for a good position behind the dark curtains she was hiding behind and had a perfect view above the noble's heads. The King really looked good. As well as the Queen, he was dressed in dark blue; he looked noble and elegant. He was holding his wife's hand and went to their seats, smiling at her. Again and again, they granted elegant nods to some of the nobles and stopped here and there to exchange a few words.  
  
Vicky observed the situation very careful. Every gesture, every move the King made showed his deep love for his wife. Involuntarily, she asked herself where the scar on the King's face had come from…  
  
Finally, the young couple reached the guests of honour. While Adhemar bowed to the King and kissed the Queen's hand, Vicky was well aware of his glance: He disliked the King as well as his First Knight… and that counted for something! She giggled in anticipation when she thought about relieving the black knight of his dagger later on. As quiet as a mouse, she stood behind the curtain and listened to the welcoming words of the King. After the dinner had begun, she sneaked behind a nearby column and looked out for the Royal Guards. But except of those guarding the entrance of the ballroom, there was none in sight. Vicky smoothed her skirt and her wild curls. She had dressed into her very best gown, and was even wearing earrings Kate had forged for her out of spare steel. After all, she didn't want to be recognized as a street girl or thief. Her stomach began to rumble at the sight of the wonderful food that was brought in by the servants. Her odds to get hold of Adhemar´s dagger would probably be best when the dancing began, but concerning the food, she had to act at once…. Would be a pity to let it get cold. She discovered a small floor that lead to the kitchens where the next plates waited to be carried outside. Slowly, she sneaked closer until the floor was empty, quickly grabbing a silver plate with roasted chicken on it. It smelled deliciously of deer, vegetables and pickled beef's tongue in [a] truffle sauce. She quickly took as much as she could carry and then went back into hiding behind her curtain.  
  
She didn't notice Kate, who was giving her a glance that seemed to say "Vicky, please stop this madness…"  
  
Everything hat gone well for Kate so far. She hadn't fallen or made a fool out of herself. To her great surprise, even the King had nodded at her approvingly. As long as she didn't look at Adhemar but at Michelle or her father instead, the situation was bearable, although she was far from amusing herself.  
  
"Do you see the young gentleman over there?" Jocelyn pointed at a young blond nobleman, who returned her greeting instantly. "He is the son of the Count of Leeds. He is said to be an excellent…"  
  
Kate was never to know an excellent what the young man was said to be, because another man sitting opposite to her asked her something. The next thing she heard was: "I'm going to introduce you to him, Kate. You two just have to meet!" Kate rolled her eyes. That couldn't be true. What had she done to earn that?  
  
Will had been observing Kate for quite a while now. It was obvious that she didn't feel comfortable and he really wished Jocelyn to stop that. He was just thinking about letting his glass of wine drop over her dress or a dripping piece of meat to get rid of her for a short time (thoughts like that occurred more and more frequently and what was worse: he didn't really feel ashamed any more!), when the servant took away both his plate and glass. `Damn, missed the chance. ´  
  
The servant brought new glasses for all the guests and then the King rose. Will breathed out in relief: Now, Jocelyn would be forced to shut up.  
  
Michelle's appearance stiffened… in a few moments, it would be revealed… soon, everybody would know that she was once again pregnant and then she had no other choice than giving birth to the heir to the throne. A healthy, strong male, as it was fitting.  
  
The crowd fell into silence and finally, all glances rested at Edward.  
  
"I am very happy to announce something, that is the highest pleasure for me. After the tragedy of last year, my wife" he took her hand and gestured her to rise, which she did while the crowd applauded enthusiastically, "is expecting a child once again and we have reason to believe that everything will go well this time. The reason why we kept this secret for so long is, that we did not want to raise the hopes of the people. Shall this child be a boy; we will have an heir to the throne, although I will have been King for only three months at this time. If it is a girl, it shall be fine as well and we will go on trying, we are still young after all…" He gave the heavily blushing Michelle a loving look while everyone was cheering and clapping their hands.  
  
Kate observed the young Queen smiling. Michelle didn't really know how to react. "Hail to the future King and Queen! Long live the King and the Queen!" Will raised his glass and the crowd echoed his cheers. Except for Adhemar maybe, who had to force himself to smile? `Disgusting… how could he embarrass Michelle in such a way. Those allusions could only come from an unworthy Englishman. ´  
  
Vicky was uncontrollably happy. She had always wished to visit a ball and it was exactly as she had imagined. She had stilled her hunger already… now it was time to share with Wat. She wrapped much of the food into a napkin, tied it together and opened a window. She had to stop herself from laughing out loud as she discovered Wat, sitting amidst of the bushes and waiting for his food. He would wait for her to have collected enough precious stuff and then take it out of the palace walls. She giggled quietly. Now, the game could start… She already had thought of a good plan: at first, she would relieve some of the young noble ladies of their jewellery – which shall not be much of a problem – and then she would turn her attention to the black knight. For just a few moments, she seriously thought if she might dare to steal from the King… No, after all, he was King! A little respect was necessary. And besides, that would bring her in REAL trouble with Kate. But at the end, the richly embroidered dagger of the black knight would be hers. It would be her trophy. Quietly, she slipped off the windowsill. The musicians had begun to play and the people were distracted. Vicky positioned herself among the servants to reach the other side of the room, where the huge banquet-tables were set. Most of the noblewomen were still sitting, chatting with their neighbours or waiting until someone asked them to dance. Edward was just opening the dance with Michelle and the other couples were waiting, until they were also allowed to step onto the dance floor. Still in process of smuggling herself to the other side of the room, Vicky took the bracelets of two waiting women and stole an emerald stitched onto the dress of another. `Yes, I'm good…´ She was not an arrogant person… in fact, she was rather the opposite, but since she had been ashamed for a long time because she had to steal for her living, she had agreed to be proud on one thing: On the single talent she was mistress of: Stealing. Obviously, nobody noticed the uninvited guest. After half an hour, the little bag at her side was almost halfway filled. She was just about to throw he loot out to Wat when she noticed Kate, sitting at the table alone and looking over to the dance floor longingly.  
  
She followed her friend's glance and saw Will, who was turning to the tune of the music with Jocelyn in his arms, talking to her flirtingly. Somehow, Vicky thought, he didn't look so very happy but forced. But that was probably just her imagination. She didn't know him so well after all. She shook her head, not understanding, why Kate was still alone. Why didn't anybody ask her to dance, she looked marvellous. For a short moment, she thought about going over to her, but then she discovered Adhemar who was also sitting at the table with an unpleased expression and so she spontaneously decided against that. With a friendly nod in Kate's direction, she slipped behind the curtain and opened the window. Cold night air streamed into the room and she hoped that none would notice. "Wat? Where are you?" she shouted quietly.  
  
"Here! Throw it down!" He raised his hands.  
  
Quickly, Vicky got rid of her package and Wat made it disappear under his shirt.  
  
"How's Kate?" He asked.  
  
"Oh well, I guess…" she paused. `I think it's like hell for her to be in there and she must feel worse than ever before. I think it breaks her heart to see Will dancing with Jocelyn.' … "I guess, she's doing fine."  
  
"Okay, and be careful!" He disappeared into the darkness while she quickly closed the window and turned towards the dance floor again. There was so much profit around! If she managed to get something out of all of these nobles, she wouldn't need to worry about her lunchtime for quite a long time.  
  
Edward just guided Michelle back to her seat when she strokes the back of his hand gently.  
  
"Majesty could ask Kate to dance." Smiling, she looked up to him and he looked down with a questioning glance. "She looks so lonely." She added with a pleading look. "And… Will is busy."  
  
Edward cleared his throat. His look showed that he didn't understand. "I'll explain it later, but please, dance with her." At public occasions, Michelle had the habit of speaking to her husband the formal way. (He still failed into making her getting rid of that habit)  
  
"Very well." He kissed her hand and walked over to Kate. It was, of course, not a bad thing to dance with the beautiful blacksmith and even the gossip it would cause did not disturb him. But leaving Michelle alone at the table displeased him. But Count Adhemar obviously had the intention of "taking care" of his young wife, as Edward noticed with "enthusiasm".  
  
"Kate…" he bowed to the young woman "Would you do me the honour of granting me the next dance?" He observed as Kate's face turned from red to green to white when she looked up to him, absolutely nonplussed.  
  
"I…" she desperately tried to remember the courtly rules of etiquette. "I. I'd be honoured." She rose and courtesies deeply.  
  
"I'd like to dance with you instead of watching your back, although it is quite beautiful." He chuckled amused.  
  
"Of course… I mean…." She turned even redder and stopped talking. Somewhat embarrassed she took his arm and they turned towards the dance floor. At once, she felt more and more uncomfortable; she felt the eyes of everybody on her. Here and there, she heard young ladies whisper and saw them pointing at her.  
  
"Relax, they are only envying you." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yes, sure. I'm dancing with the future King after all." She answered although she silently asked herself where she got her coolness. She would have been happy to sink into the floor or vanish into nothing right now.  
  
Will craned his neck to see whatever Kate was doing there. She was dancing with the future King… and she looked ravishing. `Hey, what on earth are you thinking, Will? ´  
  
"Look at that, Kate is dancing with EDWARD?" Jocelyn seemed to be horrified.  
  
"So what?" Will shrugged. Of course he was as shocked as her, but he could hide it much better. Interested he watched Edward putting his arm around Kate and as they started to dance together.  
  
`Oh my god…. I am dancing with the future King… I am dancing… with the… if they weren't just all watching me…. ´ But, to Kate's surprise, the dancing went fine. Edward was leading her perfectly and even had a smile to cheer her up. She thought about how lucky Michelle was.  
  
"Is it en vogue at the English court, that the King dances with a blacksmith?" Adhemar took Michelle's hand and looked at the empty chair besides her questioning before her sat down – without letting go of her hand for a second.  
  
"Adhemar… oh, Kate is much more than just a blacksmith, she is here on my request." She smiled at her former First Knight.  
  
"And that is why the King of England leaves his beautiful wife at the table, to dance with her?" Adhemar smiled to soften the peak of his comment with humour, but Michelle was aware of the irony in his words.  
  
"You are as charming as ever, I notice." She smiled. "But why the irony? Is not my husband allowed to dance with whomever he wants? After all, I am bearing his child and have to rest from time to time."  
  
"I already heard that Mathilda is still doing her best to protect your Majesty's health. But still I hope" he bowed gallantly "that you will still grant me a dance."  
  
"Mathilda will not forbid a dance with you." Michelle rose.  
  
"I imagine that she cares for you like a mother hen for her chicks." He laughed while guiding her to the dance floor.  
  
Again and again, Edward had watched Michelle sitting at the table with the French Knight. But when he turned to the direction once more after a quick turning amidst of the dance, both of them had disappeared. Irritated, he searched the whole ballroom for them until he found them, on the dance floor as well. They were obviously enjoying themselves; a familiarity between them could be sensed, and he did not like it at all. Michelle was laughing a lot, which she seldom did in public. It dawned on him that this Adhemar knew Michelle much longer than he did. Of course he knew she loved him, that she really loved him. Still, he could not fight the sting of jealousy that came up. He disliked seeing the two of them together and he almost wished that the dance would be over, but he couldn't leave Kate in the middle of the dance floor that way, of course.  
  
"Hey, Will!" Jocelyn bobbed her head. "Why are you so thoughtful? If you don't want to dance just say so."  
  
"Of course I want to dance with you! I don't know what's wrong, really. It's just a headache. Don't worry, it will be over soon." He caressed her back.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Turning halfway elegantly (dancing just was not his strong side), he whirled around with Jocelyn and looked back to Edward dancing with Kate. She was practically shining and obviously she felt much better than earlier.  
  
Kate was indeed beginning to enjoy herself a little when she looked up and realized that Edward was looking at something else, over her head. At the next turn, she followed his glance, and understood.  
  
"I am sure she does not enjoy this dance half as much as the first one with you, Majesty."  
  
Edward looked at her almost startled. It seemed to take a few moments until he understood her.  
  
"Oh, judging by her laugh, she cannot really feel that uncomfortable. But forgive me, Kate. I am impolite."  
  
A King who was apologizing at HER! That was too much. The evening grew more and more absurd.  
  
"I knew that you are an excellent dancer, but…" Michelle said.  
  
"You forgot over the years?" Adhemar looked at her in mocking shock that made her laugh once more.  
  
"No, I could never forget that…" She looked into his clear eyes. Of course she would never forget the hours into the park in which he had taught her the correct steps, which she had forgotten and needed to know in the evening. It was only nice memories she had about Adhemar. She had felt love for him as a little girl…  
  
"Count, I think it would be better if you returned me to my seat now. "  
  
Questioning, he looked into her pale face.  
  
"Don't you feel well, Majesty?"  
  
"I don't know…" A feeling of sickness had grown into her, as it had been before on numerous occasions.  
  
Worried, Adhemar took her arm and guided her back. Michelle tried to reach her seat without arousing the people's attention. Above all, Edward should not notice it; she knew how he reacted every time she didn't feel good.  
  
"We'll just stop now, Will." Jocelyn said.  
  
"Pardon?" Will looked at her puzzled. She had suddenly stopped dancing as she noticed that her "love" still was at a different mental location, which was certainly not the dance floor. When he understood what her words meant, he was already standing in the middle of the dance floor all on his own. `Oh, how I hate her. ´ Her whims were just unbearable sometimes. Whatever had he done wrong? He had just looked after… Kate…. During the dance…. Damn! He forced himself to not swear out loud. `You are the first knight, all alone in the middle of the dance floor, everybody is looking at you and cracking with laughter but you HAVE to keep your control… be a knight, Will…´  
  
He straightened his shoulders and followed Jocelyn with as much dignity as was left, without making it look as if he has chasing behind her.  
  
"Jocelyn!" With a quick turn, he got out of the way of a dancing couple approaching from the left side. "Now, wait for me!" he caught her arm "I know, I am a fool, an idiot… I am sorry and it will never happen again." He promised.  
  
"What will never happen again?" she hissed angrily. "That you look after other women?"  
  
"Shhh, don't shout like that!" He placed his finger at her mouth to make her shut up. He looked around, but everybody was watching already anyway.  
  
"I don't care! Do you think I am stupid?"  
  
"Can't we talk about it somewhere else? Please?" The last word was spoken emphatically, but Jocelyn did not seem to be in the mood of acting as he wished.  
  
"You know what? You better look after a place to stay for tonight, for you will certainly not stay with me!"  
  
Jocelyn's pride was hurt, which meant that there was no chance for Will to reach her at the moment. His "foxy lady" was irreconcilable, turned on the heel and walked away through the crowd, her head high in the air.  
  
"Yeah, whatever…" Will thought, ignoring the looks of the crowd and went to fetch himself a real good wine. `Women...´  
  
Vicky was pleased. She had thrown the third pack of loot out to Wat… that shall be well enough. Now, she could deal with the dagger.  
  
She searched the room for the black knight and finally located him, kneeling next to a pale-looking Michelle and holding her hand.  
  
Meanwhile, the music had ended and the King bowed to Kate, who blushed.  
  
"Thank you, Majesty… it was a great pleasure…" Could she say something like that to the King? Carefully, she looked up but she read in his face that she had used the right tone. He offered his arm to guide her back to her seat.  
  
"Something's wrong with Michelle!" He speeded up his step.  
  
"You are right, she seems more pale than usually."  
  
They reached the King's table where Edward instantly bowed down towards his wife. Kate tried to keep herself in the background although she was of course also worried about the Queen. But Adhemar´s presence held her back. She wanted to avoid a meeting as the one that morning, she was insecure enough already.  
  
Skilful, Vicky moved through the dancing crowd. Luckily, Will had already gone. She had to giggle once again when she remembered his "little" embarrassing incident. But he barely knew her anyway; still, it was safer if he didn't see her here. Even he should notice that she was absolutely wrong here. She hid into a corner to have a better view on the knight, as well as his dagger.  
  
"I'm fine, Edward, really." Michelle smiled to underline her words and laid her hand onto his arm. "If I stay on my seat and rest a little, everything will be alright. Just a little sickness, the wine, the dance…"  
  
"Are you sure that you do not want to return to your quarters?" He was not keen about her staying. Certainly, the dancing had been too exhausting for her. He'd rather seen her resting in her bed.  
  
"No." she said with emphasis. "I like it as it is. Besides my father and the French court are here, I cannot leave that early."  
  
"Well then… but please, you will stay sitting here. And tell me at once if you feel worse, even if it is just a little." Michelle had expected that very reaction…. And she knew where Edward's fear originated. But Edward had to capitulate this time and took her hand. She squeezed it hard and smiled at her beloved to ease him, but she knows that it would not help Edward. While Edward sat down next to his wife, Adhemar took her other hand and kissed it.  
  
"Majesty hopefully forgives me that I exhausted her."  
  
Under Michelle's mild smile and Edward's cold look he took two steps backwards. Vicky wished that she had been near Adhemar already, at this point, she could have taken the dagger easily. But she was still making her way through the crowd until she stood behind the column next to which Adhemar was watching the royal couple. Her hand reached out, she had almost been able to touch the twinkling dagger… until Adhemar suddenly crossed his hands behind his back.  
  
`Crap! ´  
  
Luckily, Adhemar seemed to be unable to remain in a constant position for more than one minute and so he crossed his arms in front of his chest the next moment and leaned towards the column.  
  
`Perfect! Now or never! ´ the tickling in her fingers had grown almost unbearable as she touched the shining gems…  
  
Without any sound, the dagger slides out of its sheath. Vicky was almost proud on herself. Nonetheless, she allowed herself a triumphant smile: he had not noticed anything! Oh, how stupid they all were. She could draw those nobles like a goose on the Christmas table and they didn't even notice. Just as she wanted to draw back her hand with the dagger in it, someone held her back.  
  
***  
  
"Well? Funny, isn't it?" Will leaned at the table next to Kate and she could not quite sense whether his words were serious or not. "That's the way it is down here almost every night."  
  
Kate shrugged. How she hated that buddy-tone of his! It hurt. She looked down.  
  
"You don't sound enthusiastic." She said.  
  
"Well, it's…boring."  
  
"Really?" she asked without looking up. "I thought you were enjoying yourself." She wanted to add: at least it seemed so at the dance floor. But it seemed not fitting and somewhat ridiculous. She glanced at him. "So, where's Jocelyn?"  
  
Will declined. "Oh, her…" But he didn't finish the sentence.  
  
"I beg your pardon." A tall man in his middle years interrupted him. "I hope that you will allow me a dance with that young lady?"  
  
Surprised, Kate lifted her head. Was he talking about her?  
  
Will frowned and nodded. "Sure, she can do whatever she wants."  
  
"Why don't you ask W-… this knight, if you want to dance with me? I can decide on my own, thank you very much." Kate rose and stared at the two men angrily.  
  
The man now stood between Will and Kate and looked from one to the other. Had he chosen the wrong words? All he wanted was to dance with that beauty… `whatever is going on between the two of them? ´ But the man should not have his dance anyway…  
  
***  
  
"I think you hold something in your hand that belongs to me!"  
  
Vicky thought that she would choke…due to the fact that Adhemar had grabbed her by the throat. For one unbearable long moment, his clear eyes looked into hers so cold that she had the feeling of being stabbed by them.  
  
"Dirty scum…"  
  
Vicky just could not understand what had happened. She had been caught! How could that be? She was far too good to be caught! His grip around her neck was like steel, hindering her to breathe and embarrassed her in a way that the black knight could not imagine himself that very moment. She got caught… in the Royal Palace…  
  
"Majesty, there are thieves sneaking around in your court!" With these words, he grabbed Vicky's arm and pulled her towards the royal couple.  
  
"Oh my god…" Kate had become as pale as chalk. "Vicky…" Without a word, she left Will and the stranger were they where and pushed herself a way through the crowd that had formed around Count Adhemar and the little thief.  
  
"Thieves?" Edward rose.  
  
"That little bitch wanted to steal from me!" He shook her, which caused a hoarse croaking from her throat.  
  
"Stop that!" Kate took his arm. She had thought about what to do. If she intervened, she was in danger to lose her "disguise" and that she would – much worse – Michelle had to stand tall in front of the whole noble court. But if she did not intervene, that bastard would choke Vicky to death!  
  
Adhemar gave her a look. "Ah, the next one of the pack!" Then he turned to Edward. "Majesty, I demand you to explain! And I demand that peasant to be appropriately punished!"  
  
"If you don't kill her before that can happen!" Kate gave the black knight a deadly glance, which did not interest him at all.  
  
"Well, Count Adhemar, if you can prove that this young lady…" There was no need for Edward to go on, because Adhemar pointed at Vicky's right hand in which she was still holding his knife. The King swallowed and glanced at his wife. Michelle was just standing there, her head lowered.  
  
"Alright. We will deal with that tomorrow. We do not wish to ruin this night, do we?"  
  
"NO!" Kate was shocked. They wanted to put Vicky into jail, together with bandits, rapists and worse…"Please, Majesty, show mercy! Please! She is no bad girl, she…"  
  
Kate sank down onto her knees. She loved Vicky like a sister; she just could not bear it if something like that happened to her. Desperate, she looked over to Michelle but she was just sitting there and returning her look with a sad expression.  
  
"I wish her to be punished here and now." Adhemar looked at the Queen as well. She took Edward's hand as if looking for help. She knew what "punishing" meant and how she hated it. The punishments were inhuman and against all dignity of a human being. But she also knew that there was no possibility for them to let the girl out of this unharmed, what she had done was too serious a crime. She wished that Adhemar would not insist on an instant punishment. "Count Adhemar, I must ask you to please accept my husband's suggestion. Tomorrow, we all will be able to judge the situation more factual." She looked at him questioning.  
  
Edward nodded and smiled at her, gesturing her to keep on talking. She left her seat, encouraged by her husband, and approached Adhemar.  
  
"Adhemar, I hope for your understanding."  
  
The knight looked at Michelle. For a long moment, they looked each other in the eyes, which Edward did not like at all. But he was proud of his wife. (Anyhow, she could really sit down again now.)  
  
"Tomorrow, right before the tournament, in public." It was a suggestion that had no alternative. The royal couple knew that, but Michelle was in pain seeing the girl in Adhemar´s grip and so she gently took Adhemar´s hand and since he couldn't resist the Queen as much as anybody else, he let go of Vicky abruptly.  
  
She fell, her hand reaching for her neck while she tried to breath. Instantly Kate kneeled down next to her, reaching her a goblet with water.  
  
"I´m sorry, I… I did not want to make trouble for you." She whispered, but Kate declined.  
  
"It's alright." Quickly, she rose again and smoothed her skirt. The guards, who had been standing near the doors up to then, came by to arrest Vicky.  
  
"Treat her well, give her a cell on her own and food as well." Edward ordered.  
  
"Oh, I don't think that's necessary." Vicky joked, but Kate was not in a humorous mood. She thought of dark dungeons and what would expect Vicky tomorrow and almost got sick out of fear. But she knew that neither Michelle nor Edward could do anything for her. Helpless she had to be witness of the guards grabbing Vicky and guiding her outside.  
  
At least partially satisfied Adhemar looked at the same scene. All others looked either down or after the little thief. Edward finally touched Michelle's arm gently and gestured her to sit down again. Then he turned towards the guests:  
  
"Miladies, Milord's, I hope that your mood is not too gloomy after that incident." And to the musicians he said: "Let the music play on!"  
  
Kate still stood at the same place as if she was frozen, still looking after Vicky. Not only that Vicky was expecting the worst now, she had also disappointed Michelle. Whatever shall the royal couple think of her now? That she smuggled thieves into the palace… how could she ever explain that she had not broken their trust?  
  
`Oh, Vicky, I wish I could do anything for you…´  
  
...to be continued!  
  
Thanks for reading! We would be happy about feedback! 


End file.
